


Birthday Boy

by Iridescence (Sorshana)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Roommates, Dean's Birthday, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Showering Castiel, Showering Dean Winchester, Smut, Surprise Sex, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorshana/pseuds/Iridescence
Summary: It's Dean's 30th birthday and his roommate, Castiel Novak, walks in on a surprising scene. So Cas gives Dean a surprise of his own.





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much just a straight smut fic, with a little fluff added in for flavor (and because I can't help myself when it comes to these two).
> 
> I'm not sure how well I did but I was just trying to do something a little more lighthearted to recuperate the feels that my recent chapter work, Endlessly, sucked out of me.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean Winchester woke up on the couch, groggy, hungover and half blinded from the sun screaming through the windows. His mouth was dry as a desert and thousands of screaming brain cells were in a drumline behind his eyes. _You play, you pay_ , Dean thought to himself.  
  
Rolling himself off the couch, he stumbled to the bathroom and fished through the medicine cabinet, popping three Advil and washing them down with a handful of water. Looking in the mirror, he groaned at the reflection. _You’re officially old now, Winchester._  
  
Today he turned the big 3-0. Thirty years old and nothing to show for it except regular hangovers, permanent motor oil stains on his hands and a secret lust for his roommate, Castiel Novak. Just thinking about him caused Dean’s dick to stand at attention. If he could get a Cas of his very own for his birthday, it would be the best birthday ever.  
  
_Well, shit_ , Dean looked down at his raging hard-on. Now he would have to take care of it before he could safely walk around the house without scaring the object of his fantasies. Turning the shower on to allow the water to heat, Dean leaned against the wall gently stroking himself while he thought of Cas.  
  
He had such a fantastic body. He jogged everyday and his thigh muscles were the stuff dreams are made of, beautiful and firm. Dean stroked a little harder as he fantasized those legs straddling him, Cas’ lean body molding to his as Cas rode his dick like a pony.  
  
Feeling the steam fill the bathroom, Dean opened the bathroom door a crack to release it and climbed into the shower. Readjusting the shower head, he stood under the spray and let the warm water drip down his back into the crack of his ass. Dean let out a moan, picturing Cas’ finger following the water down all the way to his tight ass.  
  
Wrapping his hand around his dick and stroking, he could almost feel Castiel’s tight body in the shower with him, pressed against him from behind. Dean arched himself and moaned, “Oh God, Cas,” wanting to feel the sweet pressure of Cas’ dick sliding into him while the warm water slid over their skin.  
  
**********  
  
Castiel returned from his run wanting nothing more than a cold bottle of water and a hot shower, in that order. He saw the empty couch as he walked through to the kitchen and chuckled. _I bet the Birthday Boy isn’t having a very good morning._ He’d actually planned on getting Dean a birthday present but could never figure out what to get him. The man was a complete mystery outside of his work and his liquor.  
  
Cas drank deeply from the bottle he pulled out of the fridge and put it down on the counter, half empty. Leaving it there, he headed for the bathroom, taking his shirt off and wiping the sweat off his face with it. He heard the shower already running as he approached the bathroom and peeked in through the crack of the door.  
  
He could see the outline of Dean’s body arching under the water and Cas’ mouth went dry. A man should never be allowed to have the body of a God. Cas licked his lips and wiped his face with his shirt again. He was about to step away when he heard Dean whimper, “Oh God, Cas” and his body lit up like a fireplace hearing his name. _Did he just…?_  
  
A moment later he saw Dean turn his body into the spray and heard another whimper. “Oh Cas fuck me.” Cas couldn’t breathe, his desire to do exactly that was so strong. He stepped quietly into the bathroom and slid out of his clothes by the door. Watching Dean pleasure himself behind the opaque shower door, Cas fondled himself and waited.  
  
Dean had adjusted the water pressure and was letting it beat against his hard dick as he reached under himself and fingered his ass. One finger felt nice, two had him biting his lip but when he added a third and crooked them inside his ass, his voice echoed off the tile wall, “Fuck YES Castiel!”  
  
Cas opened the shower door and Dean spun around, yanking his fingers out of himself painfully. Panting, the green of his eyes smoky with lust, Dean breathed, “Cas… I… Fuck you weren’t supposed to hear…”  
  
Dean’s voice was cut off as Cas stepped in the shower, grabbed the back of his neck and dove his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Circling and tasting, Cas pressed his body into Dean’s and rubbed his dick against Dean’s inner thigh, feeling the friction of the contact jolt through his body. Dean moaned deep in his throat and grabbed Cas’ hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss as he arched away from the wall of the shower.  
  
Cas moaned, “God Dean, I want you,” as he reached between them and took hold of Dean’s dick, sliding his hand up and down the slick hardness. Dean bucked his hips and threw his head back against the wall on a groan. “Fuck Cas… Fuck don’t stop.”  
  
Cas bent his head and sucked on Dean’s neck at the shoulder as he reached under and stroked Dean’s hole, teasing it open with the tip of a finger. When Dean opened for him, Cas pushed two fingers inside his tightness and slid them up as far as they would go.  
  
Dean reached down and stroked Cas’ thick dick, shaking his head and moaning, “No.. Cas… God I’m so close… fuck me.”  
  
Cas removed his fingers gently and raised his head from Dean’s neck to look at him and said, “Not yet. I’ve been waiting months for this and I want you every way I can have you. You’re so fucking hot, Dean, and you have no idea of the thoughts I’ve had about you. I hope you don’t have plans today because this may take a while.”  
  
Dean stared at Cas, “You… you’ve wanted me too? God, Cas, I’ve wanted you so bad since the first time I saw you. Why didn’t you say anything?”  
  
Cas put a finger on Dean’s lips, “Probably for the same reason you didn’t.”  
  
On instinct, Dean took Cas’ finger in his mouth and sucked hard, circling his tongue around the nail. Cas moaned, “Shit Dean… now you’re gonna make me come.” Cas yanked his finger out of Dean’s grip and kissed him hard and deep, moaning as Dean continued to stroke his dick faster.  
  
“Jesus… Dean… oh fuck you’re good at that. Fuck… okay you win,” Cas hissed in a breath on a groan. He took Dean’s shoulders and stepped back as he turned Dean to stand flush against the shower wall and spread his legs.  
  
Cas positioned himself behind Dean and slid into him, feeling the slick tightness of Dean’s wet hole. Dean’s hands pressed against the tile, pushing his body back into Cas’ until he felt the glorious pressure on his prostate.  
  
“Fuck me Cas… God your dick feels so good. Fuck me until I come. Cas PLEASE!” Dean was teetering on this edge of his orgasm and his body was begging for release, feeling Cas’ dick pulsing inside his tight hole.  
  
Cas slid out slowly then rammed into Dean’s ass hard and deep, causing Dean to cry out Cas’ name again, echoing in the small bathroom. “You feel.. God Dean you’re so tight… fuck,” Cas said as he pistoned into Dean over and over.  
  
Dean screamed, “HARDER CASTIEL… FUCK ME…. YES…I’M… COMING…. OH GOD…” His insides felt like a supernova sending him into spasms of ecstasy as his dick shot white hot ejaculate all over the shower wall.  
  
Cas moaned when Dean’s ass tightened around his dick, bringing him closer to his own orgasm. With Dean’s ass pulsing around him, Cas fucked Dean faster and harder letting the friction build the liquid heat inside him to a boiling point. “Dean… I’m gonna come.. Fuck, DEAN!”  
  
Dean’s tight hole spasmed around Cas’ dick and Cas’ orgasm exploded him from the inside out, filling Dean with his ejaculate and collapsing against Dean’s back as he rode the wave down.  
  
Dean was breathing heavily against the tile, his body shuddering each time he felt Cas’ softening dick pulse in his ass. Dean closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling of Cas inside him, even soft his dick felt amazing.  
  
He whimpered when Cas started to move so he reached behind him and held Cas’ hip. “Not yet. You feel so good inside me, Cas. Just another minute.”  
  
Cas pressed his body against Dean’s and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, saying with a chuckle, “If I stay in you I’m going to be hard again in another minute.”  
  
Dean looked over his shoulder at Cas and said, “Where’s the problem?”  
  
Cas sighed and said, “I want more of you, Dean.”  
  
“I thought that’s what we were talking about,” Dean said, looking confused.  
  
Cas stood up straight and eased his dick out of Dean, as Dean let out an unhappy mewl at the loss. Standing under the cooling shower spray, Cas let the water soak his hair and run down his body before wiping the water out of his eyes and looking at Dean, who had turned to watch him.  
  
“When I said I wanted you every way I can have you, I meant EVERY way,” Cas said. “I want your lips swollen from my kisses. I want your nipples hard from my tongue. I want your body shivering from my touch. I want your dick pulsing in my mouth and I want your ass trembling against the pressure of my dick.”  
  
Dean knew where Cas was going with this and he was trying so hard to focus because he felt the same way, but Dean was stuck on the visual of Cas’ beautiful mouth wrapped around his dick. _That mouth…_ Dean felt blood start to fill his dick and course through him as it grew.  
  
Dean said, “Um… Castiel?”  
  
Cas looked mildly annoyed at being interrupted. “Yes?”  
  
“I like you too, a lot, and for more than just that amazing body. Can I,” Dean swallowed nervously, “… well… can I take you out sometime, like on a real date?”  
  
Cas breathed a sigh and smiled, leaning forward and giving Dean a kiss. “As long as it’s soon.”  
  
“If we can still move by then, how about tonight,” Dean asked.  
  
“Alright,” Cas nodded in agreement, “but if we can still move, then we’re doing it wrong.”  
  
**********  
  
By the time they’d teased each other to the brink using soap suds and their hands, the water had run cold but Dean and Cas were panting under it, wrapped in each other’s arms. Cas’ body was against the wall, legs and arms holding on to Dean as Dean held him up with his weight.  
  
They both let out a moan as Dean slid his dick up into Cas’ slicked ass and buried himself to the hilt. Holding Cas steady, Dean rocked his pelvis in short hard strokes as Cas cried out, “Yes, Dean, fuck me,” and buried his face in Dean’s shoulder, biting gently and digging his nails into Dean’s back.  
  
“God, Cas, you’re so tight,” Dean groaned out, savoring the feeling of Cas’ dick sliding wet and hard against his abdomen. He pressed Cas harder against the tile and thrusted his dick in as far as he could, moaning Cas’ name as Cas arched into him and tilted his head back on a gasp.  
  
“Look at me, Cas,” Dean said. When Cas’ eyes met his, Dean said, “I want you to see what you do to me and I want to see your eyes when you come.” Dean pumped into Cas faster and deeper, watching his eyes widen and his mouth open to catch his breath.  
  
Dean leaned in and captured Castiel’s mouth in a kiss, nipping his bottom lip before whispering, “Come for me, Cas.” As he continued to fill Cas with his dick, Dean covered Cas’ chest with love bites and rolled Cas’ nipples between his teeth.  
  
“Jesus, Dean yes, I’m coming,” Cas said, as Dean’s teeth on his sensitive nipple sent him over the edge, his entire body tightening as he spilled his ejaculate all over both of them.  
  
Dean watched as Cas’ sky blue eyes faded into a stormy bluish gray when he climaxed, and then Dean was wracked with his own orgasm and went blind. “Cas, oh God…”, Dean yelled out a growl as he pushed himself in to the hilt and emptied himself inside Castiel.  
  
Dean loosened his grip on Cas and let him stand on his own against the wall, sort of, as he collapsed against Cas and nuzzled his face into his neck. Cas held Dean tight against him and felt his tremors as the orgasm slowly subsided for both of them.  
  
Cas sighed, “Dean?”  
  
“Hmm,” was Dean’s muffled reply.  
  
“If we die today, I just want you to know, it was totally worth it,” Cas said breathlessly.  
  
Dean raised his head to look at Cas and said, “Death by orgasm, what a way to go.”  
  
Cas nodded, “Let’s rinse off and see if we can outrun Death.”  
  
**********  
  
By the time night came, their muscles were limp and they’d abused each other’s bodies to the breaking point. They lay cuddled together on the couch, Dean on his back with his head propped up on a pillow, Cas laying flat on top of him with his head resting on Dean’s chest, running his fingers lightly through Dean’s chest hair.  
  
Dean was rubbing Cas’ back slowly when he said, “Cas, you wanna know what I was thinking this morning when I woke up?”  
  
Cas replied sleepily, “Please? I can never tell what you’re thinking.”  
  
“Well, I was thinking about you… “ Dean began.  
  
Cas interrupted him, “Hmm, do you do that a lot?”  
  
Smiling down at him, Dean replied, “As often as I can. But I was nursing my hangover and thinking about my birthday, then thinking about you. I was thinking how I wanted a Castiel of my own for my birthday.”  
  
“Oh, is it your birthday? I hadn’t noticed,” Cas said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Dean swatted Cas’ bare ass. “Liar. You’ve known for weeks.”  
  
Cas pouted. “Fine, yes I’m lying. I didn’t have a clue what to get you. You could’ve made both our lives a lot easier by saying you just wanted me.”  
  
“This was better,” Dean said. “So, so much better.”  
  
Cas flicked his tongue out and circled Dean’s nipple, lightly pulling on it with his teeth. “Can you survive it getting even better?”  
  
Dean gasped and bit his bottom lip, looking down at Cas, “Oh fuck… I have no idea but I’ll risk it.”  
  
Cas stretched off the couch and said, “Come here,” pulling Dean up by the hands and into his arms, grabbing his hair at the nape of his neck and sucking on his throat. Dean threw his head back and sucked in his breath, running his fingernails down Cas’ chest.  
  
Cas lifted his head and, with both hands, pushed Dean back down onto the couch in a sitting position. Cas lowered himself onto his knees on the floor and, as Dean watched, Cas wrapped his fingers around the base of Dean’s dick and used his skilled tongue to lick a drop of pre-ejaculate off the head.  
  
“Jesus, you’re gorgeous, Cas… “ Dean began, but then Cas swallowed Dean’s dick whole and he lost the ability to speak. As Cas expertly milked his dick with his mouth, Dean’s eyes crossed behind his closed lids and he fisted his hands into Cas’ hair, holding on for dear life.  
  
With his free hand, Cas grazed a fingernail down to Dean’s ass and stroked circles around his puckered hole. Dean’s eyes flew open as he looked down at Cas, seeing those blue eyes watching him. “Christ, you are trying to kill me… oh God, that feels… Jesus, Cas, you’re fucking amazing.”  
  
Holding Dean’s dick steady, Cas put his head down and tongued Dean’s hole until he cried out, “Oh GOD Castiel.” Cas alternated his tongue and his finger into Dean’s ass as Dean began to buck his hips and whimper. “Please.. oh God Cas… I want you so bad, Jesus.”  
  
Cas crooked two fingers inside Dean’s ass and felt him tremble as he moaned and bucked. Gently wiggling his fingers, Cas flicked his tongue around the entrance and Dean started to squirm and whimper, begging for release.  
  
“Please… “ Dean whined. “Oh God, please Castiel… Mmm fucking hell. Cas PLEASE, God I’m begging you… I want you so much… “  
  
Cas brought his head back up and slid Dean’s dick back into his mouth, licking and sucking as Dean’s moans got louder. Cas finally released Dean’s wet throbbing dick and climbed on top of him, straddling Dean’s hips and reaching behind him to position Dean’s dick at his waiting hole.  
  
Feeling Cas’ weight at the tip of his dick, Dean arched his hips upwards, his dick sliding into Cas’ hole smoothly. Cas took Dean’s hands to steady himself and slowly slid himself up and down Dean’s hard shaft, watching Dean’s green eyes go glassy as Cas moaned. “Oh Dean… God you feel so perfect inside me.”  
  
Dean sighed, “It’s your ass that’s perfect, Castiel, and you look so sexy on top of me.”  
  
Cas leaned down and devoured Dean’s lips in a passionate kiss before sitting straight up and slamming Dean’s dick into him as they cried out simultaneously. Cas moved his hands behind him and laid them on Dean’s muscular thighs, arching back and riding Dean hard and fast. Each time Cas’ body came down on him, Dean bucked upwards, slamming them together on a moan.  
  
Dean gripped Cas’ dick and stroked it up and down as Cas screamed and rode Dean faster. “DEAN… oh my God I’m gonna come… Come with me Dean… come inside me. Oh DEAN…”  
  
Dean jerked his hips up as Cas came down hard on Dean’s thighs, sending them over the edge together for the first time.  
  
“YES CASTIEL,” Dean screamed, bowing himself deep inside Cas as his body shook him like an earthquake.  
  
“Oh my God, DEAN I’M COMING,” Cas cried out, arching against Dean as he felt his ass filled and releasing his own ejaculate all over Dean’s chest and abdomen.  
  
Cas and Dean rocked against each other gently, Dean’s ejaculate leaking out of Cas and dripping down to the couch as they struggled for breath. Cas trembled with the effort it took to hold himself up so Dean took his hands and held him up, watching his gorgeously lean body shudder with the aftershocks.  
  
Cas opened his eyes and looked at Dean, who was watching him with those intense green eyes. Cas took a deep breath and tilted his head to the side. “That’s one of those looks I can’t decipher. What are you thinking in there, Dean?”  
  
Dean stared into the deep blue and ran his fingers softly down Cas’ face. “I think I’m in danger of falling madly in love with you, Castiel Novak.”  
  
Leaning into Dean’s touch, Cas closed his eyes as Dean’s words sent the butterflies in his stomach flittering. “Dean, I… I fell for you a long time ago,” Cas whispered as he opened his eyes.  
  
The hard lines of Dean’s face softened into a smile as he pulled Cas into his arms, kissing him gently and looking into his eyes. “Cas, you… you’re… I need you.”  
  
It wasn’t an ‘I love you’ but this was Dean Winchester and he didn’t say things he didn’t mean. If a man like that needed him, Cas would always come when Dean called.  
  
Relaxing into Dean’s arms and snuggling into his chest, as he began to drift off Castiel said, “Happy Birthday, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this work came from my Little Muse, MelancholySeraph. Today (9/6) is her birthday (not her 30th) so if you're reading this, go spam her with birthday love! And if you enjoyed this fic, take a look at some of hers because she is an absolute GENIUS with smut! I recommend Zippers And Ear Nibbles.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LITTLE MUSIE!!!! <3


End file.
